Your Skin Like Porcelain
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: A story in which Blaine transfers to McKinley with a performance including Santana and Brittany. A companion fic to Sing a Little Song For You.


**I have a paper and a powerpoint and a test to study for and a take home test to complete... and what do I decide to do? Write another companion fic to Sing a Little Song For You. I have no shame in my decisions.**

**Note: The title was taken from John Mayer's Your Body is a Wonderland.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song used in this, which is Do You Wanna Touch by Joan Jett / Gwyneth Paltrow.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Santana called out at the end of Glee rehearsal.<p>

The lithe boy promised Mercedes that they would catch up later, while she made a remark about him spending time with Satan. He chuckled at the retort as Satan herself caught up with him by the doorway.

"I have something to show you," Santana said, hooking his elbow with his as Brittany appeared seemingly from nowhere taking his other arm. They led him into the empty hallway.

"What is this about?" Kurt asked, looking back and forth between the two Cheerios.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell," Brittany shyly admitted, before adding, "Or Santana wouldn't give me anymore sweet lady kisses."

"You'll find out soon enough," Santana mysteriously said with a patent smirk, "Besides, you'll be thanking us."

"Doubtful," Kurt said, as Santana turned them into the computer lab, where one computer had a glowing screen.

"Go sit, open the internet, and enjoy," Santana said, as the girls untangled their arms from Kurt's, "We'll be waiting outside for you."

"Thank you," Kurt went to say, but his voice went an octave higher on the last syllable turning it into a question.

Regardless of the vagueness of the situation, he obeyed Santana's instructions. An internet brower was minimized to the task bar at the bottom of the screen. He opened it, only to see a YouTube video. He leaned back in his seat, recognizing the uploader as one Wesley Hughes. He pressed play.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine's voice awkwardly came through the speaker system.

"Kurt isn't here," Brittany confusedly said, squinting at the camera with great effort to see her friend.

"I have some big news," Blaine pushed through Brittany's comment, "But, I'll save that for the end."

"Right now, we've got something better for you anyway," Santana said, her smirk plastered to her face.

The video then cut to Blaine standing behind a Dalton dining hall chair as the opening notes to the song began. It was something that Kurt knew, but couldn't quite place his tongue on. Blaine started wiggling along to the beat.

"We've been here too long, trying to get along, pretending that you're oh-so shy," Blaine sang with Joan Jett song with the gusto that he would have if Kurt was sitting in the room, "I'm a natural man, doing all I can. My temperature is running high."

At this point, Santana and Brittany skipped out from the left and right, respectively, chairs in tow. Blaine sat on the chair backwards, straddling the back piece, as did Brittany and Santana.

"Friday night, no one in sight, and we got so much to share," Blaine sang, giving Kurt the worst case of bedroom eyes through the computer screen, "Talking's fine, if you got the time. But, I ain't got the time to spare."

All three of them stood up, kicking their chairs out of the way, as Blaine nearly ripped the buttons off of his Dalton blazer in the process of stripping.

"Do you wanna touch?" Blaine rhetorically sang, as Brittany and Santana backed up with, "Yeah!"

They had taken to him like he was their personal pole. Santana slid right down his leg, before flipping her hair and arching her back on the way up.

"Do you wanna touch me there?" Blaine sang, as the girls filled in their response.

Brittany slid Blaine's blazer right off his shoulders, as Santana continued to dance around his boyfriend without a care in the world. Kurt should not have been enjoying this performance as much as he was right now. If anything, he should have been taking over the role of Brittany and Santana.

"Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah!" All three of them sang, as groping hands roamed every inch of Blaine's starched shirt.

It put Kurt on edge when he saw the look in Blaine's eyes. If Brittany and Santana could do that his boyfriend, imagine what he could do. He may only have the sexual knowledge of a baby penguin, but he was working on it. Besides, at least Blaine was attracted to him.

"Every growing boy needs a little joy, all you do is sit and stare," Santana sang in her husky voice as Blaine pushed her back into one of the dining hall chairs. He sunk to his knees in a way that wasn't even fair to Kurt.

"Begging on my knees, baby, won't you please run your fingers through my hair," Blaine sang, as Santana eagerly tangled her fingers in his hair. She tugged him to his feet by just his hair. And, the lusty look he gave her made something click in Kurt's brain.

Blaine liked to have his hair pulled.

"My, my, my, whiskey and rye, don't it make you feel so fine?" Brittany sang, dancing over to Blaine with a bottle in her hair. She looped her arms around his neck.

"Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?" Blaine said, locking eyes with Brittany as they thrusted in time, "Can't you see we're wasting time?"

At this point, Santana came up behind the Sunshine Twins thrusting party. She held onto Blaine's hips to get the beat with them.

"Do you wanna touch?" Blaine said, leaning his head back into the crook of Santana's neck.

"Yeah," Kurt may have moaned the slightest bit in response to his boyfriend's pixilated form.

Santana took Brittany's bottle as she jumped up onto Blaine's hips to continue their thrusting. It was much like during the Hair / Crazy In Love when Kurt had Quinn on his hips. However, this was totally different because a) Quinn was pregnant and b) he didn't have a boyfriend at the time.

"Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh!" The three of them harmonized, as Brittany slid off of Blaine until she was as low as she could go.

They formed a small triangle with Blaine being front most with some obscene hip movements that Kurt knew Santana was responsible for. Hell, this entire video was laced with Santana-isms that were thrusted onto Blaine. Thrusted. Bad Kurt, he mentally reprimanded himself for thinking such things at school.

"Do you wanna touch me?" Blaine sang, not breaking eye contact with the camera. It was like he was staring right at Kurt. It was surreal and hot all at the same time.

Blaine turned, so his profile was on display as Santana stood flush behind him. Blaine bent over, as Santana held his hips right against her waist. She rocked her hips against Kurt's boyfriend's, who then rolled up ala Single Ladies.

"Do you wanna touch me?" Blaine sang, as both girls then clawed at his button up. The final drum beat hit, as Kurt was glad that it was all over. It was not school appropriate. He was pretty sure that the tightness in his jeans would be obvious as is.

"Like I said, I've got big news," Blaine's eyes lit up with excitement, as Brittany and Santana were still clung to Blaine like he was their pimp, "Turn around."

The video cut to black, as Kurt anxiously turned around. He jumped at the vicinity that Blaine was standing to him. He was right against the back of his computer chair. Kurt stood up, flinging his arms around Blaine's neck.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt exclaimed, holding onto Blaine as tight as he could, before he remembered a tightness somewhere else, "And, what was that?"

"What was what?" Blaine coyly asked, as Kurt backed away just enough to get a good look at Blaine's face.

"You know what I'm talking about," Kurt deadpanned, not even bothering to fling his arm back at the finished YouTube video.

"I'm afraid that I don't," Blaine joked, shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

"I'm onto you Blaine Anderson," Kurt rebutted with his own warning, which included the finger eye move that sent them into a fit of laughter.

As the laughter dissipated, so did the conversation. Blaine felt the need to address the topic of his wardrobe because Kurt wasn't keen enough to pick up on it yet.

"You know, for someone who loves clothes so much, I can't believe you haven't noticed that I'm not in my Warbler outfit," Blaine said, doing a little spin to show off his new outfit complete with a bowtie.

"What?" Kurt asked, disbelief written all over his face. They had talked about a Dalton – McKinley transfer for Blaine, but only if he felt it was a right decision. As of two days ago, Blaine was still wearing a Dalton uniform and singing with the Warblers.

It all clicked causing Kurt to nearly knock Blaine over with another hug and question, "You didn't do this for me, did you?"

Kurt asked as a precautionary measure. It was a point that he wanted to make. Blaine should in no way, shape, or form follow Kurt to McKinley because it could cause tension and an inevitable breakup and anything else that his overactive imagination could come up with.

"No, I came here for me because I couldn't stand to be apart from the one I love," Blaine sappily said, which caused Kurt to place a garish kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"I love sweet boy kisses as much as the next person," Santana opened the door, interrupting the good news, "But, football practice gets out in ten and the Bully Whips are disbanded, so I can't do anything for you two."

"Thank you, Santana," Blaine respectively said, lacing his hand with Kurt's, "We should be getting on our way. I've got a big first day tomorrow."

"I know," Santana rolled her eyes, lightly shoving them with her next remark, "Don't make me gag with your cuteness."

Blaine and Kurt just dopily smiled at each other, fully knowing that they were just that cute together.

"But, you and I have unfinished business," Kurt growled in Blaine's ear as they were walking out of the building.

"Is that so?" Blaine coyly asked, fully aware of the tension he caused his boyfriend to endure. In his justice, his grand plan involved alleviating the tightness that he may have caused.

"Don't start something that you can't finish, Blaine," Kurt warned, his voice dangerously low and gravelly.

"I would never," Blaine growled, his voice teetering on the same level of arousal, before stopping their walk out of McKinley to envelope his boyfriend's mouth, "And that's only the preview."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I'm so out of touch with writing. I'm sorry that it's awkward and clumsy and just generally like prepubescent. Reviews are always lovely, even if you hate it.<strong>


End file.
